shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Arwen
Arwen is the het ship between Arthur and Guinevere from the BBC Merlin and Once Upon A Time fandoms. Canon Once Upon A Time Guinevere and Arthur both lived in the village of Camelot in their childhood. Arthur showed Guinevere a tree, in which Merlin was trapped, and said that the man had prophesied that one day Arthur would pull out the sword of Excalibur from a stone and become king. Arthur told Guinevere that he wishes to make her his queen and promised to fill the kingdom with middlemists on her birthday. To prove his point, Arthur gave Guinevere a middlemist flower and lead her to a meadow of middlemists. They stopped when they spotted a sword in a stone, which Guinevere mistook as the one in the prophecy. Arthur then realized the sword belonged to Kay, who bullied Arthur about being an orphaned stable boy. After Kay left, Guinevere encouraged Arthur to follow his heart and go look for Excalibur. At some point, Arthur and Guinevere got married. Years after Arthur and Guinevere's childhood interaction, Arthur managed to find Excalibur and became the king of Camelot. Guinevere was happy at his success, but quickly noticed something was wrong. Arthur explained to her that the sword was not whole, as its tip was missing. Arthur dedicated his time to finding the missing part of Excalibur, the Dark One's Dagger, distancing himself from his wife. On her birthday, Guinevere tried to get Arthur to stop his research and dance with her instead. She waited for Arthur for some time until Lancelot came. After discovering the location of the Dark One's Dagger, Arthur rushed to Guinevere and Lancelot. He told them the Dagger was only a day's ride away. Lancelot got ready to leave but Arthur insisted that he would find the Dagger himself while Lancelot stayed to protect Guinevere. After finding out the dagger's location was Arthur's biggest weakness, Guinevere attempted to get the dagger herself. She hoped that making Excalibur whole would finally make Arthur dedicate more time towards her again. During this time, Guinevere got closer to Lancelot. When Arthur and Guinevere encountered again, they had both failed at getting the dagger. Guinevere was attempting to use sand to make Excalibur appear fixed and lied that she had found the dagger. She later came clean and made Arthur choose between his quest or their marriage or else she would follow her heart. Fearing this meant Guinevere would run off with Lancelot, Arthur threw the sand on Guinevere, making their marriage appear fixed. He soon threw sand on the entire village, turning it into a castle. Arthur and Guinevere remained married for years and Guinevere remained under the sand's effect. Years after the sand was thrown, Arthur and Guinevere met visitors from Storybrooke. A Dark Curse later lead them and everyone else in Camelot to Storybrooke. It is unknown what happened to Guinevere after Arthur died. What is known is that she returned to Camelot along with its other residents. Fanon Fandom FAN FICTION : Navigation